


I'm Here.

by SuicidalSkeleton



Series: Ghost's get bloody noses and die. [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Comfort, Panic Attacks, Rat Man - Freeform, Sensory Overload, no one dies, papa has feelings surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSkeleton/pseuds/SuicidalSkeleton
Summary: Everything was too loud, too bright. Bright lights surrounding him, loud talking in the room. Copia was starting to slowly freak out. He couldn't handle everything at once. Luckily a unexpected helping hand arrived to his rescue.





	I'm Here.

Too loud. Everything was too loud. Why were the lights so bright right now? He was fine in the beginning of the Ceremony. Copia sat in the back of the Nave, in the last pew in the corner. The Cardinal was looking down at his lap, his gloved hands playing with his silk red fascia. Copia started bouncing his leg to try and help calm himself down, mozzetta clutching to his shoulders. Despite his attempt to calm himself and to focus on himself, the noises and light became too much. Closing his eyes shut, Copia started breathing deeply. The sound of Ghoulish, English, and Latin filling his ears worsened. He let out a soft whimper, shaking his head slowly, the noises growing louder and louder. It was unbearable. Copia covered his ears and let out a soft sob, he wanted to leave, he wanted to go. But his feet wouldn't move, legs staying still. A gentle nudge and a soft voice made The Cardinal look through hie eyelashes, standing next to him was the Second Eldest Emeritus brother. 

Giving the Cardinal a sad look, The Papa stood up, said something and the lights grew dimmer. Copia was too busy crying and covering himself from the noises. A hand on his back and elbow helped the Cardinal up, whining from his legs locking The Cardinal slowly moved with the other to wherever he was taking him. While closing near the door, a loud voice ran up to them, a Ghoul. A hard glare and growl got the Ghoul to quickly become quiet and move away. They got out of the loud room thankfully, but Copia was still covering his ears. Even his own shoes were bothering him. The two got to a room and Emeritus opened the door, gently nudging Copia in. He had to open his eyes slightly to find somewhere to sit. Finding the couch, Copia laid down and closed his eyes again. He flinched at the door closing. The papa mumbled a apology before sitting next to the Cardinal. The younger started squirming and in a sudden fit, he kicked off his shoes and using his feet to do the same to his socks. The flying garments almost hit the Second, but he didn't put up a fight. In fact he was used to it since he used to help his older brother out with this kind of thing when they were both much younger, but people are different. 

Papa Emeritus II had started rubbing the Cardinals back, who started crying unexpectedly. Papa wasn't the best at comfort but he tried his best. Thanks to his demonic powers, he could see in the dark, Copia moved his hands to his mouth and started sucking on them at first before biting them hard. Taking the cardinal's hands, papa reached into his papal robes inside pocket and pulled out a cooling pad, nudging it in front of Copia's mouth who bit on it thankfully. A soft moan erupted from the smaller's throat as the sensation was helping him relax. Getting an idea, II got up and walked to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled out two water bottles. Walking back to the couch, the older placed a bottle on the table in front of them, and the other on Copia's neck. Papa ran his hand through The Cardinals hair gently before whispering "There's a water bottle on the table," with that said he turned to leave but stopped hearing a weak stutter of "D-Do.." Copia couldn't talk much but a whimper said enough for the older. Sighing, he moved back to the couch and went back to his position, rubbing the Rat's leg.

About an hour of comfortable silence, beside Copia's whimpering, the Cardinal sat up but immediately shoved himself into the side of Papa's body. A reflex to push him away kicked in but Papa didn't. Surprising himself, he hugged Copia back, moving him into his lap. Copia started signing since he wasn't ready for speaking yet 'Water, hurt to move please' It was incredibly sloppy but Emeritus understood, leaning over and grabbing the bottle, opening it and pressing it to the Cardinals lips. After a few swigs Copia shook his head away, letting the taller know to put the cap on and bottle away. Copia nuzzled his face into Emeritus' chest, clutching onto the silk papal robes. It seemed almost twenty minutes before Copia finally had enough strength to speak "I-I'm so sorry, your dark excellence, that you had to see me like that-" "Silence, Uccello. Do not apologize for something you cannot control yet." Papa cut in, giving Copia's hair a few more strokes. Murmuring softly but growing comfortable in the older's lap. It was soon realized by Papa that the Cardinal had fallen asleep in his lap, groaning softly but not willing to wake the sleeping figure up.

A hand shaking his shoulder woke the Papa "Hng?" He looked towards the hand and woke himself up quickly upon seeing his mother, Sister Imperator. "M- ehm, Sister," he said softly when Copia shuffled in his lap "Everything alright with the Cardinal, my boy?" She asked. He nodded "He had a sensory overload like One, but worse since he doesn't have One's method of calming." The Sister nodded in understanding, giving a pity smile to the Rat loving man, "Well, Papa wanted me to come find you two for a meeting with all, but i'll just tell him that you two can't make it. You take care of him now, like you said, he doesn't have that calming method yet. It's like your younger brother all over again, treat everything gently." With that said, Sister Imperator patted his shoulder and walked out of the room, a clear smirk on her face. Papa knew what she was thinking. Looking down at the Sleeping Cardinal, mouth opened with slight drool on the side of his mouth; eyes peacefully closed, breathing soft, Papa couldn't help but smile to. He'd be willing to help The Cardinal if he wanted it, but there would be no way in Hell or Lucifer's arms he would talk about this or the kiss he planted on Copia's head.


End file.
